The background of the invention relates to a duct access door. Typically to clean or inspect a duct or a portion thereof, a technician cuts a portion of the duct out. After inspecting and/or cleaning the technician would place the cut out portion over the hole and tape it back in place. While this may be solve the current problem there a numerous disadvantages with this approach. First, the technician may not tape the portion back entirely, leaving gaps or spaces between the opening in the duct and the resealing thereof. Second, after a while the tape can begin pealing away from the duct exposure portion of the duct to dust and dirt. Third, in industrial and commercial businesses duct inspection and cleaning occurs more frequent then in residential arrears. To reopen the duct the technician has to cut away the tape and then re-seal, often leaving further issues and problems that are not visual to the technician but may occur afterwards. Forth, cutting away a portion of the duct often leaves sharp corners that can easily cut a technician arms and hands. Fifth, other products on the marks have loose parts such as nuts or bolts that can be easily lost or misplaced, often times left in the duct itself.
There is thus a need to provide an easy and simply solution that provides easy access to the duct, especially for future use.